Instant messaging has become one of the most popular applications on the Internet. Instant messaging programs generally allow users to send and receive messages. The messages are generated and displayed by an instant messaging client on each end and an instant messaging server may perform various functions to facilitate the transfer of messages.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an instant messaging system operating over the Internet. An instant messaging client creates an instant messaging window 102 on a computer that generally includes a history window 104 containing messages that have been exchanged in the past, and a new text window 106 for new messages. In addition, the instant messaging client may display various menus and buttons that activate common instant messaging functions such as changing font, ringing another user, inserting symbols, etc. The instant messaging window also generally includes a space where the sender and the recipient of the message are identified.
A message server 112 is also connected to the Internet. In various instant messaging systems, the message server may perform different functions such as receiving messages and transferring them, replacing certain text with symbols, or otherwise modifying or relaying messages. A second instant messenger client also creates an instant messaging window 122 that also includes a history window and a new text window. Instant messaging window 122 displays a message sent from instant messaging window 102 via message server 112. It should be noted that the client software that runs on the instant messenger clients and the server software that runs on the instant messenger server may be referred to collectively or separately herein as an instant messenger application.
Each instant messenger client provides for various user interface commands that allow a user to interact with the instant messenger window in various ways, and, to some extent, configure the window to the user's taste. For example, the user may select a color for the history window from among various colors available to the user. In this manner, the user configures his instant messenger window to have a desired appearance. In addition, a user may turn certain features such as ringing, on or off.
The instant messaging client may also be configured to react to certain content received as a message by running a routine or performing some function. For example, when a ring is received, the instant messaging client may be configured to react to the ring by playing a sound, shaking, or executing some other action. The instant messaging application may also be configured not to respond to such a ring. Also, the instant messaging application may be configured to insert an image or play a sound when certain text is included in a message. Thus, a user is generally able to exercise a certain amount of control over the appearance and operation of his own instant messaging application. However, users are generally unable to affect the environment or state of another user's instant messaging client or window.
Thus, users are able to send messages and configure their own instant messaging applications to perform certain actions based on message content. However, users are generally unable to configure other user's instant messaging windows to react to messages and provide other useful functions or displays based on a selected messaging environment. It would be useful if a reliable, secure system and method could be provided for instant messaging users to create or select instant messaging environments and share those environments among themselves.